Uke's Dominance
by Angel of True Hope
Summary: Naruto was tired of Sasuke's controlling way. This is his time to dominate Sasuke back. This is not NaruSasu, sorry if I made it sound like that but Sasuke will always be the seme. Please enjoy this almost plotless smut. SasuNaru, yaoi, light bondage.


**Uke's Dominance**

**A/N: **Hello guys, this story's plot had stuck in my head for a while. Yeah…So I decided to put it up because it keeps on haunting me in my sleep every now and then. This will also be my first time posting smut, smex, whichever, lol. "Hands cover face" sorry I have never done this before so I feel a bit embarrassed. Okay, you guys know how cliché Sasuke can be when it comes to SasuNaru story? Like Sasuke is a perverted, horny, controlling bastard. Well, in my universe, Naru-chan is an insatiable uke, he always horny, but only for our Sasuke-kun. Hehe. Anyway on with the story. Have fun guys.

**Warning: **Almost plot-less smut. Light bondage, not for those with weak heart. I don't want to sound arrogant lol, but ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies, please have a box of Kleenex next to you. Better yet stuff them up your nose before you read. If this fiction couldn't do anything for you. My deepest apology. "Hangs head."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Naruto series.

Naruto's thought is in _Italic form_

Kyuubi's thought is in **_Bold Italic form_**

* * *

Naruto was tired of being controlled by Sasuke in bed or when it come to sex. He hated the way Sasuke always teasing him, making him beg for more. Well, all of that going to change today. Our blond uke was up to some no good. It will involves him, Sasuke, and a lot of screaming. He grinned from ear to ear, showed his white teeth as his finger digits touched together and he whispered "Excellence." 

'_**What are you up to this time, brat.'**_

'_None of your business you perverted fox.'_

'_**Aww come on kit, after living in your body for a while, I know when you are up to no good. You can tell me, it not like I can jump out of your body and scream out your scheme.'**_

Thinking the fox might be right, so Naruto let him in with his plan also. After a minute, the two let out a howl and cackled like an evil villain.

'_**You go kit! You just made my sadistic heart screamed with joy and glee'**_

'_Kyuubi, could you heal me after I am done? That way I could show Sasuke some more good time.' _

'_**Hmmm, Naruto in pain, Sasuke in pain, Naruto in pain, Sasuke in pain, let me toss a coin…Tail, Sasuke. Okay brat, you got it.'**_

'_Thanks Kyuubi, you sadistic fox bastard.'_

'_**Yeah? You love me kit, deal with it.'**_

Naruto quickly ran to the nearest grocery store at ninja speed. After two minutes, he came out with a bag contained a can of whipped cream and strawberries. Then he dashed to an adult novelty store. Now he got everything that he needed, Naruto prepared himself and planned out everything perfectly.

'_Bwahahaha, Sasuke-kun, you are in trouble now.'_

Sasuke finally got home from his mission. He was tired but horny for Naruto. Little did he knew that he was heading for trouble.

"Naru-chan, where are you? I'm home." Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke-kun, I am in the bedroom. Come join me."

'_The dobe? In the bedroom? I'm there!'_

When Sasuke stepped in the room, he didn't noticed the changes in the room, he didn't notice the room was dark even though it was still a bright day outside. The rose petals that laid on the floor, the room was lit up by the soft light of the candles, the silky sheets on their bed, the Uchiha ignored all of that. All he saw was a very seductive Naruto laying in bed with almost nothing on except for a silk shirt, covering his private part, his pink pouted lips was parted and looked very inviting, the whisker-marked face was flushed and full of lust. The sight gave Sasuke an instant hard-on. He quickly took off all of his protective clothes off, leaving an inner shirt and his boxers on.

The raven-haired boy laid next to his lover, his hand cupped Naruto's cheek as he slowly attacked the pouted lips with a wild and passionate kiss. His tongue was seeking for an entrance which was willing yielded. Soon their tongues entwined in a duel for dominance. Naruto let Sasuke took over because he wanted to save it for later. After a while they parted for air, but their tongues still touched each other, flickering one against the other.

Naruto's half closed eyes were full of need and lust, but he refrained himself from being taking over by Sasuke, or else his plan would fail, he looked softly into the other boy's dark orbs.

"Sasuke, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do Naru-chan." Sasuke replied then kissed him again.

"Mmmm, Sasuke-kun, I wanna try something new with you. Do you wanna do it?"

"We still gonna have sex right?"

"Ha ha, yes you horny bastard."

"Okay." Sasuke smirked. "Anything to make you happy Naru-chan."

Naruto leaned the boy against the bed as he pulled out a silk fabric, he slowly tied it around Sasuke's head, covering his eyes.

"Blindfold eh? My Naru-chan is up to something kinky?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see Sasuke-kun, you'll see." The raven-haired teen couldn't see the evil grin on Naruto's foxy face. The kitsune proceeded on with his plan, he tied his lover's hands into the bed posts with silk rope so that the boy won't get rope burn. Naruto straddled on Sasuke's hips, he leaned down and kissed his lover's soft lips, this time he got the upper hand, soon his tongue pressed the tied up boy's tongue back against his mouth as the blond ripped off the shirt with his bare hands. Saliva trailed down the handsome chin. When they both gasped for air, Naruto grabbed the can of whipped cream, he shook the can then sprayed them on the porcelain toned chest, down to the abs.

"Naru-chan, what was that?"

"He he, whipped cream." The blond went back to kissing the abused lips, he slowly trailed down Sasuke's neck, then his collarbones. His licking and sucking caused Sasuke to let out a low growl and hiss. Took it as a good sign, Naruto taking his sweet time as he got down to the pecs. He gently licked away the light fluffy texture on the moonlit skin.

"Hmm, sweet." The boy took a strawberry, he slid it against the whipped cream trail, making Sasuke squirming a bit against the new sensation. His hard-on was poking against Naruto's naked butt. The blond grinned as he took a bite out of the strawberry, he kissed Sasuke so they both shared the strawberry together. However, enough with the food, Naruto wanted to make Sasuke beg him, and he will do it. Naruto took one of Sasuke's pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it gently as his tongue twirled around it, then he blew a cool air on the nipple, this made Sasuke whimpered a bit, but the pale boy bit his lower lip, refused to submit to Naruto. The raven-haired teen couldn't tell that Naruto grinned as he nibbled gently on the hardened flesh while the other being rubbed and tweaked.

Naruto moved down south slowly, his tongue traced against the bumps on the abs. His hand rubbed Sasuke's stiff dick against his boxers. Soon the boy's tongue licked the clothed shaft from the base to the head. He could tasted his lover's pre-come that was oozing at the head.

"Ahh…Naruto…" It was hard for Sasuke since he was blinded and tied up, he couldn't tell what Naruto up to next, this seemed to heightened his feeling sense more.

Ignored the small mewling sound, the blond freed his lover's cock from its prison, revealed a well endowed dick that Naruto loved. It was hard and dripping, hungered for attention. The blond stroked the hardened cock slowly with his hand bringing more pre-come dripping out of it and making Sasuke shivered at the pleasure. Soon Sasuke moved his hips in a thrusting motion against Naruto's fist.

"Ohh…ahhh…" Sasuke moaned.

"Nah ah, not yet Sasuke-kun, the fun had just begun." Naruto pushed Sasuke's hip down, then gripped firmly on the cock, he gave the head a small lick, lapped up all the sweet, a bit salty pre-come. Then twirled his tongue around the red mushroom head as he took it in his hot wet mouth slowly.

"Naruto…"

The blond's head bobbed up and down very slow on Sasuke's dick, inside his mouth, his tongue worked its way around the head, licking the underside sending a chilling sensation all over Sasuke's body. His free hand gently massaged the boy's balls, rolling and a bit tugging on them.

"Ohh Naruto…that feels…good…"

"It will feel better soon Sasuke."

Sasuke's hips moved in a rhythm with Naruto's sucking motion, soon his whole shaft moving in and out of the blond's mouth very fast, he could feel himself was on the verge of coming. Naruto could sense the urgency, he stopped.

"Nope Sasuke, you aren't coming until I fuck you."

The Uchiha was surprised by the words, he was about to protest then Naruto's lips crashed against his own.

"Ready Sasuke-kun?" Naruto growled huskily. "I'm gonna fuck you now."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his cock tip was experienced something hot. The heat was addicting, he suddenly understood what Naruto meant by fucking him. Naruto grabbed the tied up boy's cock, moved it around his entrance, the pre-come smeared all over it. He kept doing this for a while, making Sasuke wanted to push his hips up but it got pushed down by Naruto's weight.

'_Shit! My plan is backfiring, I want his cock inside me so bad right now…No! Gotta make him beg me.'_

"Naru-chan.…please…"

"Please what Sasuke-kun?"

"Please fuck me…"

"I couldn't hear you."

"Just fuck me already!"

"He he, You got it." Naruto slowly sat down on the stiff shaft, inch by inch. The heat from the blond's hot ass soon swallowed Sasuke's whole length. As soon as the blond's ass hit the pubes, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him then riding on that rock hard cock slowly. Sasuke wanted to take control over this, he wanted to put his hands on Naruto's hips as he fucking the boy, but he couldn't since his hands were tied up. But that bit of irritation soon replaced by a lot of moaning and grunting as Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's cock at faster pace and harder. The sound of balls slapping against ass drowned out the squeaking noise of the protested bed. As Naruto fucked Sasuke with his ass, the rope arounds Sasuke's hands became loose. Soon the tied up boy was free. He took off his blindfold as he watched how much Naruto was enjoying riding on dick, he put both hands on the blond's hips as he rammed into the blond's ass harder, hitting directly as the spot that made Naruto screamed.

'_Oh shit he is free.' _"Ahhh!!! Sasuke!!" HARDER!!!"

The raven-haired teen complied as he put Naruto on all four, he started to fuck Naruto from behind, his hands tweaked the blond's nipples while his lips sucking and kissing the nape.

"Naru-chan, oh Kami-sama…you're fuck…ing…hot…"

"Sasuke…please…faster…ahhh…..ohhhhh…."

As the sensual heat building up between them and many position changes, Naruto felt he was on a point of no return.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh..Sa..su..ke…I'm coming…"

"Come for me…Naru-chan…I'm…close…too…"

Both of the moaned out loud as orgasm hit Naruto first, he came without touching himself, ropes and ropes of white substance shot into face, his neck, and his chest. Sasuke could feel the inner walls of Naruto's internal tightened on his dick, he quickly took it out. He put the sweaty, gasping for air Naruto down on his back as he straddled on the boy's chest. Sasuke jerked himself fast as his orgasm took over him, his body convulsed. He shot many stream of come on Naruto's adorable face. Soon they both laid there gasping for air as Sasuke licked away the come on Naruto's face then shared them with Naruto through kisses.

Both of the boys laid there for a while, enjoying their afterglows after the hot steamy sex. Then Naruto looked at the whipped cream can.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

Naruto took the can then looked at his lover with a wicked grin on his face.

"There are still enough for second and third round."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow then glomped the boy. Naruto giggled loudly as they started their second hot steamy boy x boy sex.

* * *

**A/N: **How do I do on my first smut? LOL And yep Naruto fucked Sasuke alright, with his ass. Bwahahahahah! This plot is also one of my umm kinky fantasy that I wanted to do with my ex-boyfriend. But we never did. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed them. Ciao! 


End file.
